Silent Hill Illusion
by ericfantasy17
Summary: Jack Tanner is haunted by nightmares after being in a car accident with his sister. The more Jack learns of his nightmares, the deeper he falls into insanity.
1. Chapter 1: Door Dreams

Even now, when I look out the window. I can see the children playing.

I can hear the cars driving past my house.

and when I lay down and close my eyes, even now . . .

it feels like she's still here.

I couldn't remember anything, just my sister and I lying on the ground.

My next memory we are surrounded by fire

then finally im able to get back up, but she just lies there

Why did I have that dream today?!!

I probably got tired of hitting the snooze button on my alarm,

noticing it lying on the floor opposite end of my room. My mom

didn't want me sleeping in today, sometime in the afternoon she wanted

all of us to visit my sister in the hospital. I got dressed and put my

shoes on, then I just sat on the edge of my bed. The dreams I was having

were always on my mind. not only the day of the crash, but another dream.

I stand in front of a door for what seems to be days. Its pitch black and

I can tell that im standing at the end of a corridor. The door.. seems

like a giant golden gate. A young woman stands holding a baby, but in an

odd way.. she holds the baby away from her. And where the baby is,

the keyhole to the door.

What's behind that door?

I made my way downstairs, I had no plans for today, I figured id just fuck

around until we went to the hospital. I sat down on my chair in front of the

television, picked up the remote and searched through the channels.

Over in the kitchen my mom was doing something...Banging..then id hear the

faucet..then more banging.

"God forbid anyone else does the dishes" she said, sounding too much like a loudspeaker.

Among other things she said...I wasn't really paying attention.

"Jack I need you to go down to Bogart's" she finally yelled after ranting about the dishes.

"Yea sure"..still watching tv

I watched about ten minutes of "Death Mysteries",

"Not next week jack..now!" a little too loud cause she leaned over to talk in my ear.

"Alright..., what do you want?"

"There's something left for me before I checked out, just tell them my name and

they should give it to you" she said still very loud

She kept talking..but at this point I was so annoyed by everybody that I made way for the door.

Didn't even bother to get my jacket. It was cold outside I knew that already,..I just wanted to leave.

I hated Alaska so much it made me sick, the cold air seemed so boring anymore.

And I hated watching the strangers pass me on the street. They never looked at me..

just walked by looking ahead with their hands in their coat pockets. And it was more

than obvious I was looking at them, that made me feel better than them..

bigger(I am six feet five inches)..and on more than one occasion I've already

considered just grabbing one person and stabbing them in the throat. I wanted that so

bad...I wanted their warm blood on my cold hands. I wanted that beautiful red burst

of color for everyone on the street to see. With this..boring..grey..dark sky that

always surrounded me, it was the only color that could set me free.

"Jack Tanner!!!"

I turned around so see who was calling me, it was Greg Klein.

"Hey what's up buddy?!" I said trying to be just as loud.

"I haven't seen you since school, what have you been up to?"

"Just going down to the hotel to pick something up for my mom, are you...doing that ultimate fighter thing yet?" I tried

not to laugh, Greg couldn't have weighed more than 80 pounds and was only a little shorter than me at six feet. He got picked on so bad, now when someone makes the slightest joke about him he threatens to shoot them.

"Nah I've mostly been hanging out at my house" he said staring off.

I tried to look as bored as possible

"Well im gonna go" he said, turning back in the other direction.

"Alright, ill see you later", _thank god_

I made my way down the street to Bogart's hotel, it got incredibly dark as I walked towards the entrance.

The first thing I noticed was the black grand piano on display to the right. The lobby was incredible,

red soft carpeting, bronze vases,

and..dead bodies.


	2. Chapter 2: Melodies

**Chapter 2**

**Melodies**

As sure as the cold, bodies dangle from the chandeliers. On the left above the front desk, two

corpses descend grasping each other. Both figures were decomposed..but not all the way, dried, grey

bloodstained rags of skin pinned to the bones. And on the chandelier to the right, sits a more fresh..

colorful dead man. Sitting on the edge of the old chandelier, like a child on a swing set, legs

coming down through the middle.

_Something isn't right.. _

A woman walked from out of the hall and behind the front desk, grabbed something from under and

began reading. Her red hair was pinned up..with something that looked like a tiny sword, and from the

uniform i guessed she was an employee.

_Doesn't she see the bodies? _

I looked back up at the chandeliers...and the bodies weren't there.

"Where the hell?!"

"Can i help you?"

I turned my eyes back to the woman..but then went back to the chandeliers.

_They are gone.._

I walked over to the front desk, the woman didn't notice i was distracted at all.

"My mother stayed here last night..she said something was left for her" I said with the chandelier sill in eyesight.

"What's your mom's name?" at the end of her sentence, she finally looked at the chandelier.

"Maria Tanner",_at least until the divorce.., _the reason my mother stayed in a hotel in the first place was

her and my dad got into a fight again. And whenever that happened, she'd take the credit card and walk

down here.

"No,...we do have something for a Jack Tanner though" she said looking through her papers then back

at me.

"I think its for my mom, she's the one who stayed here last night" I told her this, but she continued to stare at me.

"Well we don't have any **guests** by that name, and it was sent to your mother's room" she said still

staring.

"I'll take it" i thought maybe my mom would know about this.

The redheaded woman turned around and searched the back counter, she turned back around with a

small box with string wrapped around it. She handed it to me and walked back to the hall where she

came from. I looked straight up at the left chandelier just to check, and once again there was nothing

there. Just the yellow glow against the ceiling. I looked back down at the box, sure enough something

was inside, as i shook it up and down. Curiosity got the best of me,...it **always** got the best of

me. I untied the little knot, put the string aside and took the lid off the box.

And there it was,...staring back at me

Someone's eye...

At first I wanted to scream like hell, I felt like i couldn't stop looking at it though. It was mostly white

with the exception of the red veins, but the black iris..made me feel like i was looking into a dark room.

Part of me wanted to hold it, then i decided it would be best to wait. I could hear voices...low whispers

the more i stared back at that eye.

And then the door..a glimpse of the door flashed in my mind.

My happiness lies beyond the golden door. I can finally be at piece.

_What's that sound?_

That door had to be real, and it was somewhere nearby.

_Can't you hear that?_

I'll fucking kill anyone who stands in my way.

_LISTEN!!!!_

I finally turned my gaze away from the eye, as soon as i put the cover back on the box, i could hear it

_Music.._

_Danseuses de Delphes _

I turned around and looked at the piano, An older man with a gray beard and dark sunglasses was playing

music. He was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans, a red scarf hang from one shoulder and swayed back and forth

as he hit the keys. His sunglasses reminded me of an old blues guitar player, but the grey beard didn't help with the

look. I watched as he hit every note..and his rhythm was perfect, the little hotel lobby started to feel more like a

concert hall. I didn't want to interrupt him by speaking, but i wanted to speak to him. Ask him where he learned to play

like that.. and where the **hell **he came from! But before i could decide..he spoke

"Do you know what a melody is there boy?" _he's talking to me..and playing perfectly at the same time._

_he is staring at me STILL.. and has not missed a note._

"You hear me young man?" he said louder.

"Umm.. yea its the part of the song that makes the song memorable, its the part that you can whistle" my eyes were

on his hands.

"Very good, its also the most important thing. This here piece is one of my favorites, it's not fast..and its not hard to

play but it will stay in your head for the rest of your life" his voice was deep, and he only talked when he struck keys

on the piano. There was a glare on his sunglasses..a brilliant light that wasn't around to be reflected.

The scarf on his shoulder was an odd color, the red seemed darker in some areas..and lighter in others.

He continued to play, but he know stared forward out in the street in front of the hotel. It had started to snow

and a fog started to come in. He finally started to play another song, this one i did not recognize. It started

incredibly low and seemed to take forever for the song to become lighter. He seemed alot more intense with this one,

and it finally ended with a crash. He raised his hands and came down like he was attacking someone, smashing his

fingers on the keys. I jumped back, and right away he looked toward me.

"Did you like that one?" he said staring at me

"Yea, I dont think ive ever heard it" I was a little scared with that last movement of his.

"That's because i wrote that one myself, put alot of my heart into that one" he looked down at his hands, now folded.

"Yea its really good, i wish i could hear it again, but i have to go home" I figured I'd spent enough time here.

"You'll hear it again someday..i promise, have a good evening now" he said to me.

I walked out the front door and stopped to look across the street. It was now all too quiet and nobody was

around. I should have brought my jacket, cause it was now very cold..i could feel the air biting at my face. I turned

and walked in front of the hotel window. I wanted to see the old man one more time before i left.

But he wasn't there...and i guess he took the piano with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Red Doctor

**Chapter 3**

**Red Doctor**

_An illusion is something that deceives by producing a false or misleading impression of reality_

I stood outside the hotel, looking through the front window. Inside i could see the

redhead woman, and the chandeliers that i swore to see dead bodies hang from. The woman

walked over to the desk, grabbed a hand full of envelopes, and went back into the hall. Snowfall

was getting heavier and i still didn't have a jacket. Music that enchanted me from that piano

still played inside my mind. And yet i still heard the snowfall and cars in the distance, as

if i was wearing headphones that i could never be ridden of.

_"Wait for next year little one!"_

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

There was no one in sight.

_"Your sister has the key"_

I know thought that I imagined these voices, they sounded like my own.

It was time to walk home..

_Your fucking pathetic..why don't you just kill yourself?!_

The sidewalk looks incredibly dark

_I didn't expect alot out of you Jack, but your fucking worthless!_

tried my best..

_Is it me, or don't you fucking try anymore!_

I don't know what to do.. why does it seem like it takes forever to get home?,.. her voice felt like

it was cutting my stomach open

_Fuck you!_

it hurts

_Please, don't ever come near me again!_

Don't...

_"YOU HAD THE RIGHT IDEA BY KILLING HER"_

__

That voice again, its closer.

When I got back to my house my mom was waiting outside, and my little brother was already

inside the car

She waved her hand to me

"Ready to see your sister?"

The hospital seemed like the last place id ever see, like i was going to die there. My mom

pulled in the parking lot..when i got out, I looked up at the giant being. Buildings never seemed this

big to me, by the top floor the entire sky was dominated by the structure. Never seeing it this dark

against the already dark cloudy sky. I wondered which one of the windows id seen belonged to my

sisters room. My mother standing in front of me snapped her fingers to get my attention.

"What did you pick up for me?" she said

I didn't know what to say..., would she freak out if she saw that eye?

"Nothing, the hotel made a mistake." I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her or that it was sent

for me.

"Really?, that's weird" she said with a funny voice. "I was hoping to have a secret crush or

something hahaha"

I smiled back at her, "I bet dad would like to meet him"

She laughed again and turned to my little brother john, took his hand started walking towards

the hospital

As we walked it fell incredibly silent, i could hear the distant wind ahead of us. As we

walked farther through the parking lot..which was somewhat empty for this time of day, It grew

darker outside. It seemed to happen anywhere I went, the clouds which almost never let the

sun come out, would grow darker and darker until i went inside.

The piano stopped playing

When the sliding doors closed behind us I stopped to listen, and I couldn't hear a sound.

It had to be the most quiet moment of my life, even our footsteps had yet to get my attention.

The signs above the service desk were pointing me in all directions. EMERGENCY ROOM,

CAFETERIA, but before i could read them all I turned to see where my family was.

They weren't at my side

"Hey" I yelled, "Where'd ya's go?"

No answer

It was amazingly quiet for once today, I tried to remember where the elevators were. If

I could just go to the fourth floor i could walk around until i found my sisters room. Still I did

not see any people, no nurses, doctors... it seemed to be abandoned. I turned down the hall

and I found the elevators. I pressed the button to go up and stood back. The elevator came

down slowly and the doors slid open. I selected the third floor and waited for the doors to close.

Why did the piano stop playing?

The elevator doors shut and i felt the floor come up beneath me, ground floor light

disappeared and the first floor button lit up. I stared up at the lighting coming from the elevator

ceiling, Hearing the chime of the elevator I knew I reached the second floor.

The elevator came to a stop and i looked ahead as the doors began to open

There was a figure standing in the hallway staring in at me, his face was sliced down

the middle and his eyes were dark red...almost glowing but not that bright. I could see his

body move back forth just by breathing. He looked as if to be a doctor from his uniform. and

he was soaked in blood head to toe.

Why isn't he talking to me..he's just staring at me,

The lights began to flicker..both in the hallway and the elevator

_god..no_

after the lights flickered one last time in the hallway it was nothing but darkness.


End file.
